Furia Romanus
Furia Romanus is a wight, formerly a kitsune, residing first in Zipangu and currently in Vadrone. Personality Gentle but stern, serious when it comes to dealing with graverobbers, kindhearted, sympathetic. Backstory Furia Romanus was a kitsune born on the continent of Vadrone to a human father and kitsune mother, both of whom were immigrants to Vadrone. Furia was never exactly happy in Vadrone so, when they had gathered up enough money and since the surroundings they were in were rather hostile, she and her family returned to Zipangu. She enjoyed life there much better and lived a prosperous life there. As a child she helped her mother in the market selling item and she helped her father who was a blacksmith. When her father passed away 5 years after they returned due to heart failure, she worked the forge while her mother worked the store with items and selling Furia's armor, weapons, and shields. Despite her great armory, Furia's village was attacked by a group of bandits and most of the townspeople were killed, including Furia's mother. Furia herself was badly injured and knew she wouldn't survive to see the next morning. Luckily for her, a caravan arrived in the ruins of her village and they found Furia. She if they were headed for Vadrone and if so if they would take her body with them, so that she could be buried where she was born. The caravan said yes to both of her questions and knowing that, Furia died in the ruins of her home in Zipangu. The caravan placed her in an empty box and when the ship captain who was taking the caravan to Vadrone asked what was in it the caravan leader replied, "A soul who wants to be buried in her homeland." And so, after at least 6 weeks travel, Furia was buried in Vadrone, her mother's and father's graves next to her. Some hundred years later, Furia woke up beneath the earth in coffin in a panic, wondering why she had been denied eternal rest. She managed to break through the coffin lid, noticing her hands now ended in sharp,black claws, and climbed to the surface. She was in a cold sweat when she saw the black robed necromancer standing over her grave, the hilt of a scythe held towards her. "Take it," he said, no commanded her to and Furia could not help but obey. "You will protect this cemetery and all those buried here." Furia could only tilt her head in submission, being bound to the graveyard, becoming its protector. Abilities Mist Form- Furia can turn into a pale mist-like form that allows her to become immune to all physical damage. A spell that forces her back into a solid state will negate this effect and render her open to attack. Mist Clones- By first blinding her foe with a flash of moonlight (or daylight), Furia can then create two other mist clones. All her clones and herself are in physical form so its easy to see which is a clone by killing it. Teleportation- Furia will vanish into a cloud of mist and reappear at least 15 feet away. As she is currently bound to a graveyard in Vadrone, she cannot teleport beyond the borders of the graveyard. Category:Characters Category:Undead